cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Abomination that was Government
The Abomination that was Government. By Allen The Governments of old and new both past and present died producing, and protecting their ideas and attempting to sell them to make not only profit but for political and/or economic power for themselves and those that followed them. We know these organizations as “Parties.” These “Parties” are responsible for everything that goes into and out of government. The way capital flows in and out, and the way workers are exploited and left on the side after their services are complete, if it was ever competed. The Party affects how votes were to be casted, how candidates were selected and changed the way we all thought and lived. Even those who have never voted or had ever ‘given a damn’ have been directly affected the most. You can even link class warfare and the exploitation of the Working Class directly to the Party system. But how? How did this Party system become so dominate? How did it come to take over and complicate the government? How is it Exploitive?” How would a true socialist handle the party system? Would there be a Party system for a socialist society? What are the strengths and weaknesses of the party system? What would be the benefit if one did not exist in one nation? Every society to date had or has some kind of party system. The Monarchs have their family and nobles that make up their party. Constitutional Monarchies have their party system in their Parliament. Dictatorships are primarily single party based, and Democracies are mutable party numbering from two to fifty. Political Parties gained popularity because the people were convinced by the party that they would push their ideas and morals in government, we believe that this is truly Representation. True Representation would be for example you live in New York State and a vote to ban Paper throughout the country has come up in Congress. The People that live in NY would vote on the subject either to approve or not to. After voting the votes would be counted (in this example it was voted down) and the results would be given to the Representative of The state of New York where his/her job is to act upon and vote down the bill to ban Paper. This is true Representation. Now of course somethings would not be able to be voted on by the Citizens like National budgets but local and State budgets can be easily approved by the citizens. The only reason that political parties exist today is due to groups of people want to push an idea or subject through the government which there is nothing wrong with that except when that Party turns down the path that all parties eventually take. Normally Parties form out of either necessity to create an organized opposition to the current system or Party (or parties) After it gains popularity and recognition it will join the system and assimilate into it over time becoming whatever they were trying to destroy. This holds true in organizations like Worker Unions although created to protect the workers, the ‘worker’ unions will seek to push aside fellow workers so they can maximize there profits while discriminating their fellow comrades by believing that they are better because they are organized. Yet again, these organizations have not helped in the struggle for a classless society, or worker solidarity, instead they fought for faction solidarity and piety self interests. These groups which were intended to fight against the current political system now beg for help from the bourgeois Parties and in return they given them vote and campaign contributions. The job of a political party is to make yet another division among the workers, to weaken them. All parties no matter if they are worker parties or bourgeoisie parties all have the same goal… the creation or prolonging of a class society. For if you try to make a classless society you must abolish the party system. You can not have a classless society and have a party system because you can not create classless society, create a party and expect everyone to join, and in doing so you have created another division for the worker. The Party system’s goal is to make the worker more dependant upon the party to make individual political decisions by creating wanted opposition, or friction, escalate the fighting and attack or let the enemy attack; so the followers would accept all of the parties ideas or be outcasted and/or destroyed by them and the ‘enemy.’ Any nation or society that is striving for equality, a promotion political thinking and individual political decision making, a fair and free process in government and are trying to educate the worker on the communist stage to come… Get rid of your Party system and bury it. Summary The now chairman Allen believed that political parties that most if not all governments today run off of, would eventually have to give way to a non-Party system in order to truly grasp a classless society and progress into Communism. He believed that once the worker achieves class consciousness the workers would not need a Party system and be able to run, and maintain the society. Category:DSCL